Hallelujah (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840367 |altname = Hallelujah |no = 8227 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 221 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 142, 148, 154, 160 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160, 164, 168, 172, 176 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An easy-going battle partner from another world, Hallelujah prefers to hang back and be unobtrusive in battle. He avoids attention, letting his demon take center stage in battle instead. Always seen wearing a sports jacket over a business suit, he has kept an eye on those who can call on demons to protect mankind...or harm it. Despite being half-demon himself, he has always chosen to side with humanity. His newest adventure in a strange world, while unexpected, is hardly unwelcome. |summon = Ah...right. New world. Glad to see a friendly face. |fusion = Heh, nice. Nice. This is pretty sweet. |evolution = | hp_base = 5072 |atk_base = 2170 |def_base = 1600 |rec_base = 1594 | hp_lord = 7245 |atk_lord = 3100 |def_lord = 2286 |rec_lord = 2277 | hp_anima = 8137 |rec_anima = 2039 |atk_breaker = 3338 |def_breaker = 2048 |def_guardian = 2524 |rec_guardian = 2158 |def_oracle = 2167 |rec_oracle = 2634 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 36 |ls = A Moment of Unity |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk and 50% boost to max HP of Thunder types, 10% damage reduction from Earth types, considerably boosts BB Atk & negates Def ignoring effect |lsnote = 200% BB Atk |bb = Let's go, Chiro! |bbdescription = 21 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack |bbnote = 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Zionga |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% Atk to Def & 20% OD fill rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Megido |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack & enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Crit, 50% chance to survive 1 KO attack & 250% Atk to Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Enduring Immunity |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 840368 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 40133 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon (Limited Edition – Sep 20 7:00 ~ Oct 5 6:59 PST) |notes = |addcat = Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse |addcatname = Hallelujah1 }}